


I should have known

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Suicide, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Deadlock Gang, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Kidnapping, Mentions of Suicide, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Jesse, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sad, Sad Jesse McCree, Swearing like a Sailor, Torture, Violence, Young Jesse McCree, poor gabe, the feels will hit you like an oncoming train be warned, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "F-f-f-fuck-" Jesse breathed. "Gabe, hurry the fuck up." he winced. Sleep tugged at his eyelids. No. If he fell asleep, he might not wake up again. If only had had just listened. Instead, he had left the safehouse on his own to go to a bar despite Gabriel's warning. But honestly, what were the odds that someone would recognize him as a Deadlock deserter? He hunched forward, trying anything to ease the pain. He was just at the edge of the woods outside of town. He could practically see the bar from where he crouched in the mud. Warmth and darkness enveloped him. Stay awake, Jesse. His hat blew off his head, the wind carrying it away in the storm. He could hear yells for his name. Gabriel. Ana. Jack. He struggled to keep himself awake in the agony. The rain began to pelt him harder, the wind picking up speed and carrying his hat to god knows where. It was too much to stay awake. He had sinned. It was time for him to go to hell anyway. He didn't deserve the second chance. He gave in to sleep.





	1. Traitor

_"Fuck you."_ Jesse hissed through gritted teeth at the man in front of him. He clenched his fists, which were tightly bound to the tree behind him. He grunted as another punch collided with his jaw. He wanted so badly to just give him a swift kick in the nuts, but that was impossible on his knees with his ankles bound.  _He fucking hated deadlock._ Why he had ever joined them so long ago, he wasn't sure, but they were pissed that he had left. Jesse was jerked from his thoughts by a kick to the ribs. He let out a whine and a barrage of profanities at the crack. The dark haired man bent down, giving him a crooked smile.

"This is what happens to disloyal cowards, Mccree. You know this." He grinned. Jesse spat in his face. The man recoiled in disgust. "Fuckin-" Jesse headbutted him, snorting in satisfaction as he staggered back, holding his nose. "fUCK-" He stood up, pulling out his gun. Jesse's smirk of satisfaction faltered.

"Woah-uh- take it easy, man, there's no need t'be extreme-" He yelped as the bullet entered his side just above his hip, the gunshot deafening. He let out a scream of pain as the man holstered his gun. The pain was blinding. He squeezed his eyes shut as thunder cracked in the distance. Rain sprinkled the leaves of the oak behind his ragged breathing as the man left Jesse there to die, boots squelching in the mud.

"F-f-f-fuck-" He breathed. "Gabe, hurry the fuck up." he winced. Sleep tugged at his eyelids.  _No._ If he fell asleep, he might not wake up again. If only had had just  _listened._ Instead, he had left the safehouse on his own to go to a bar despite Gabriel's warning. But honestly, what were the odds that someone would recognize him as a Deadlock deserter? He hunched forward, trying anything to ease the pain. He was just at the edge of the woods outside of town. He could practically see the bar from where he crouched in the mud. Warmth and darkness enveloped him.  _Stay awake, Jesse._ His hat blew off his head, the wind carrying it away in the storm. He could hear yells for his name.  _Gabriel. Ana. Jack._ He struggled to keep himself awake in the agony. The rain began to pelt him harder, the wind picking up speed and carrying his hat to god knows where. It was too much to stay awake. He had sinned. It was time for him to go to hell anyway. He didn't deserve the second chance. He gave in to sleep.

 

Gabriel gritted his teeth. Of  _course_ , Jesse had to start a fight with someone. He was pissed the moment the bartender told him that the kid he was looking for had stormed out with someone. He stepped outside, holding the bridge of his nose. He froze when he saw the shattered phone on the ground. Jesse's. This was not good. He jumped at the sound of a gunshot and a scream. 

"Jesse?!?" He fumbled for his comm. "Jack, Ana, we've got a situation at the bar. Jesse's in deep shit." Rain started to sprinkle onto the sidewalk as thundered crackled.

 

Gabriel picked up the hat, hands shaking as he realized there was  _blood_ splattered on the rim. "Jesse?" He let out a yell. Ana and Jack scoured the woods along with him, calling out his name. His boots crunched through the leaves as he searched. "When I find you, I'm gonna shoot you myself-" He broke off at the sight of Jesse. He was on his knees, arms tied behind him to the tree. Blood trickled from his lips and more dripped in front of him from his broken, bloody nose. His face was bruised, his eye blackened. His hair and clothes were soaked, and blood had started to soak into his shirt.  _Traitor_ was carved into the tree behind him. Gabriel sprinted to him. "JACK! ANA!" He screamed. "Jesse? Jesse!" He shook him.

Jesse groaned. Everything hurt. He faintly noticed someone shaking him. "Git off." He mumbled. Someone was speaking to him, but he couldnt even process what was being said. He shifted as he registered the floating sensation of being carried off, bridal style. He realized he was shivering. He had been out in the rain for god knows how long. At least a half hour. He let the movement rock him to sleep. 

At least it distracted him from the pain.


	2. Hijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this one's gonna be a bit longer.

Jesse opened his eyes as someone nudged him. He just wanted  _sleep._ Why couldn't he just drift off into a land where he hadn't fucked himself over?

 _"Jesse, stay with me, hijo."_ He shuffled fitfully. Gabriel was sprinting through the woods, branches whipping his face as he carried Jesse. His hazy features came into focus. Had he been...  _crying?_ Jesse smiles weakly, his eyes watering. "Hey, Jefe." He looked forward to a yell from Jack.

"Shit, Gabriel, what the hell happened?" Gabriel was furious.

"Deadlock. judging by his injuries, this was a personal attack." He hissed. Pain shot through his shoulder. Jesse gasped in pain, getting Gabe's attention. "What hurts?" Jesse coughed and laughed at the same time.

"Everything." His eyelids drooped. They were walking now. He didn't blame Gabe. He was probably heavy. He didn't know why he had the sudden need for it, but he had the urge to grab his hat. "Gabe. My hat." He winced. Gabriel chuckled, worried.

"Check your head, hijo." Jesse reached up for his hat, finding comfort in the worn rim. He didn't even realize he was falling asleep again until Gabriel shook him. "Stay with me, kid!" But it was no use. The pain was too much for Jesse. "Jesse? JESSE! Jesse, stay awake!" His voice faded as he registered Jack throwing down a biotic field as Ana sprinted to their side. He couldn't fight sleep any longer. Warmth enveloped him and he accepted the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

Jack hissed. "Deadlock. That's our group." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. A local gang had risen to power very quickly in the area and had raised red flags causing Overwatch to investigate. And now, it was clear it was a Deadlock splinter group. Deadlock was a notorious gang in North America, and it was how Blackwatch had gotten ahold of Jesse McCree. He had been 16 when they picked him up during a raid, and despite Jack's protests, Gabriel Reyes had seen potential in him and decided to give him a second chance. The rest was history. Gabriel had quickly grown attached to him and treated him like a son. And Jesse likely saw him as a father figure as well. That's why Gabriel was so pissed. He was currently sitting on Jesse's cot beside him, lost in thought. Ana sighed, patching up his injuries. Jack scrolled through his comm, looking through the information they had already gathered. Jesse shuffled fitfully. 

* * *

_Jesse let the noose hang from the support beam in his room. He took a shaky breath, standing on the chair. A fitting demise for a wild west outlaw, he thought. He stepped into the noose, wiping away the hot tears. Crying was a sign of weakness. Weakness only got him hurt. Weakness was unacceptable. If you were weak, you didn't deserve to be here. He tightened the noose, closing his eyes. He prepared to kick the chair out from under him when he heard a snort._

_"Selfish." Gabriel huffed. Jesse opened his stinging eyes, sniffling. Gabriel leaned against the doorframe, unimpressed. "Suicide is selfish, Jesse. But honestly, I don't care what you do." He studied his fingernails, disinterested._

_Jesse curled his lip and snarled. "Then fuck off if you don't care. I'm not doing it with you in here." He huffed. He tried to hide the lump forming in his throat. Gabriel stepped forward._

_"Go ahead. Do it. Leave Fareehah here to cry for the boy who she saw as her brother. Leave Blackwatch to mourn. Let Deadlock get their way." Gabriel stepped forward. Jesse broke down._

_"I-" He became a sobbing heap, pulling the noose off his neck. Gabriel beckoned him forward._

_"C'mere, hijo." He seemed to choke up as Jesse practically threw himself at him._

_"I'm sorry, Gabe."_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse rolled over, groaning.  _Fuck Deadlock._ He opened his eyes groggily, shifting. He was in his cot at the safehouse. Thank god. He sat up shakily, running his fingers through his greasy hair, reaching for his hat on the table next to him. "Reyes?" He croaked. He reached for his comm on the table next to him, frowning when he noticed the crack on the screen. Gabe had messaged him.

**_Hey, Hijo. Ana said you were stable and there was a bit of a situation in town. Sorry to leave you alone, but shoot me a call if you need anything. I'm glad you're okay. Don't do anything stupid._ **

He stretched his jaws in a yawn, wincing as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled up his shirt to reveal a mass of nanobots swarming over his wound. Ana must have put them to work. It still ached, but the nanobots had done most of the work needed to keep him stable. He stood up, stretching, and left the tiny room in favor of the shabby kitchen. They had left him some coffee in the pot, and he poured a bit into a mug, not caring that it was black and lukewarm. He still needed the caffeine. Jesse grabbed the last stale pop tart and munched on it, leaning on his elbow at the table, half asleep. He had almost dozed off when a knock startled him. He almost got up to open the door but hesitated when he realized that it could be anyone. He waited for the usual playful "Hey asshole, open up!" but it never came. He reached for his holster for Peacekeeper. Jesse cursed under his breath when he realized he didn't have it on him. The knock sounded again, more aggressive this time. He fumbled for his comm, dropping it on the floor with a clatter. 

"McFuck! Open up, you fuckin' coward! We know you're there!" Shouted a gruff voice, followed by several laughs.  _Shit._ Deadlock didn't tolerate rats and traitors. And Jesse was both of those. He stayed quiet, silently panicking as he picked up his comm, calling commander Reyes and putting it on speaker as he turned down the volume. Gabriel picked up almost immediately right as the offending gang members started to kick at the door. 

"Jesse? You alright?" He sounded concerned.

"Bit of a situation here, boss." He barked, scrambling to his room. The door toppled, having taken too many hits to handle. Jesse locked the door, pushing a dresser in front of it. 

"What do you mean, situation? What was that noise?" He was cut off by a yell and a laugh. "What- Is somebody there?" Jesse leaned against the dresser, praying it would be enough to keep them out. He was screwed for sure.

"Deadlock, boss. At least, I doubt anyone else would call me "McFuck". Just- Where's my gun?" He hissed. Wood splintered above his head as an ax cut through the door. Jesse yelped.

"Uh- It's in the kitchen. Wh-"

"Let us in, McFuck, and we'll make it quick!" The voice laughed. The ax came down again. Another voice spoke up.

"Get back, I'm gonna blow 'er down!" Jesse screamed into the comm.

"REYES! HURRY THE FUCK UP! IM SCREWE-" The blast was deafening. Jesse skidded across the hardwood floor, pinned by the dresser. His ears rung as the dust started to clear, and three figures stepped in, spurs clacking. He winced, trying to push the dresser off as Deadlock came for vengeance. 


End file.
